


On Daddy's Lap

by AblueBoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AblueBoi/pseuds/AblueBoi
Summary: There was only so much the Holts could do to punish Katie. She had left for space without her mother's permission, but since Katie was now a paladin of Voltron, so its not like they could just lock her in her room for hours. So they had to improvise.





	On Daddy's Lap

There was only so much Colleen could do to punish a paladin of Voltron. Not letting Katie leave during their free time, sure. Taking away her electronics? Couldn't necessarily do that. Have her sit in the corner or in her room? Not possible either. So she called Sam for help. In return, Sam called Katie over to his office.

"You wanted to see me, dad?" The teen asked, closing the door behind her. The nervous swirling in her stomach felt familiar, though She hadn't felt it in a very long time.

"Katie, yes" her father replied, standing up and bringing the chair to the front of the desk. "You know, even though you saved your brother and I, you still disobeyed your mother by leaving Earth. So as parents, we still have to punish you"

"Aw, Dad, c'mon! Cut me some slack. I-"

"Unfortunately, I can't. You know your mother is in charge. Now come here, young lady"

The girl watched closely, seeing the way her father was sitting. "Wait...are you gonna spank me?"

Sam just nodded, now crossing his arms.

"Oh no no no! I'm too old for that" Katie protested, feeling her face grow hotter. But the way her father looked at her scared her. Sam was rarely angry, but when he was, he was a terrifying man.

With a sigh, the smaller female walked over and lied over her father's lap. Without hesitation, he pulled down her pants and underwear to expose her ass. Out of embarrassment, she buried her face in her hands. Feeling her father's strong hands squeeze her ass before shrinking it. She flinched on impact, heart racing wildly behind her chest.

"There, there. You need to learn your lesson, Katie" Sam said calmly. With the way his hands wondered her body. It was hard to imagine the oh so calm voice was coming from him. That spank led to another and another, growing in intensity and speed. It hurt like hell the first few times, but the pain decreased little by little after each strike. It surprised her when the pain started to feel good. Good in a sexual way.

No. She should not be getting turned on. Specially not because of her dad. It as so wrong and taboo, which only turned her on even more. The way he kept striking her bare ass and then stroke it if the skin was getting too red felt so good.

Feeling the wetness between her legs, Katie bit her lip to keep herself from making any noises. But she could only hide it for so long. After another three spanks, Katie whimpered, legs shaking a little.

Sam noticed her stiffness and the way her legs trembled. In fact, she had been acting odd for the past few minutes. "Katie?" He asked. No, She couldn't possibly be turned on by this, right? There as only one way to test her suspicions.

With another spank, the teen let out a soft moan, arching her back. Eyes widening, she looked back at her father. "I-I didn't mean to-"  
"Hush" Sam spoke, taking her head and pushing it back so that she was facing the ground. He then slid the hand that was on her ass down and between her legs. So warm and wet, a girl in her prime.

Katie gasped, but did nothing to stop him. In fact, she spread her legs for him, encouraging him to keep touching her. His callused fingers brushing past her clit before two found their way to her entrance. Then, Sam slowly pushed them inside.

"Wow...who would've thought you were such a dirty little girl?" The older man teased.

Katie could only moan in response, loving the feeling of her father exploring her body. Soon, he inserted a third finger. His other hand let go of her hair and slipped under her chest, feeling her small breasts.

"D-dad" the teen moaned, feeling her father's hands explore her as if she was an object. His property. "Nghh...please don't stop"

Sam huffed, growing hard under Katie and under his uniform. Feeling his daughter squeeze his fingers, bucking her hips desperately. He pulled them out as slowly as he could before moving them back inside her. As he did this, he pinched her nipples, loving the way she squirmed under him. So desperate, like the first time he and Colleen slept together. She was an eager little slut, just like her mother.

Sam then helped her stand and sat her up on his desk, pushing some papers and notebooks off the desk to make space. He then got on his knees in front of her, spreading Katie's legs and going down on her.

Placing her hands on his head, she gripped his hair and moaned softly. Sam's tongue brushed against her clit as his beard tickled her skin. He licked and sucked on her little pink bud, making her moan and squeezes his head between her thighs. She was so wet, so good. Her skin was much smoother than his wife's, nearly hairless and pure. And he was going to take that purity away.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and stood back up, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock from underneath his clothes. Katie just watched him, not moving away. Not protesting. She never knew she wanted this until this very moment. She bit her lip upon seeing him fully exposed. He was almost as big as the men in those porn videos, who were bigger than the average American man.

"You're going to get down on your knees and you're going to suck me" the older man ordered. It wasn't a question. Without hesitation, his daughter hopped off the desk and got down on her knees, taking a hold of her father's hard member. Katie kissed the tip before giving it a long and slow lick. She then moved onto the base, licking from the bottom and up to the tip. But it wasn't enough for Sam. He growled and placed a hand behind her head, gripping her hair.

"I said 'suck', Katie"

He leaned against the desk, watching her open her mouth and take the tip in to suck him. Little by little, she took more and more of him inside her mouth until she could take half of him in. After a few more minutes of practice Katie got the hang of it, sucking her father off. It wasn't great, but Sam would make sure to have her practice from now on.

"Enough, young lady. C'mon, over the desk" Samuel ordered before helping her on her feet and placing her against the desk. Her chest on the desk, her back facing him, Samuel, gripped her hips and slowly thrust inside his daughters tight and wet pussy.

A loud gasp escaped Katie's lips and resulted in Sam clasping his hand over her mouth. He rested his head against her shoulder as he slowly thrust inside her, groaning lowly in pleasure. She felt so good, so much better than he actually expected. It wasn't long before he got a good rhythm going, squeezing and bruising her sides. All his little girl could do was moan into his hand and take his cock like a good little slut.

"Heh, how's this for a punishment?" The man breathed into her ear, a smirk on his face. Sam couldn't think of anything else at the moment. No consequences mattered. All that mattered was fucking Katie. He'd be lying if he denied ever having thoughts about her, especially after being captured by the Galra. There were times he lost himself in thought during captivity. Sitting in the corner of an intergalactic cell, Sam would think back to his life back on Earth and all the regrets he had. One of them included stealing a kiss from Katie before leaving for the Kerberos launching (and perhaps even more that that).

Did she feel the same way? She must have, judging by the way she squirmed under him as he fucked her on the desk, moaning into his hand, squeezing around his cock. Letting out another moan, Sam pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Fuck! D-dad" Katie moaned softly as a wave of pleasure ran down her spine. The tip of his cock brushed against her g-spot, earning another moan from her.

"That's right. How does it feel to have your dad fucking you senseless?" he then whispered breathlessly in her ear, slowing down the movement of his hips.

*************************

"Feels good. Please, dad. Pleeasee" Katie gasped, putting her head down and pressing her forehead against the desk.

"Please what, Katie?"

"Harder, please! C'mon, I'm really close..."

Smirking, he slowed down even more and leaned in to kiss the side of her neck, even leaving a hickey. He had marked her as his. As he did this, he slipped his right hand in front of her and between her legs, stroking her clit.

He wished he could record her in this moment and preserve the dirty little noises coming from her. The way she moaned for him was hypnotizing. Unfortunately, he couldn't. All he could do was enjoy the moment and make her orgasm.

"D-dad, I think I'm gonna...I think I'm gonna..."

Smirking, Sam picked up the speed of his thrusts, searching for his own orgasm. Heated bodies melting into each other, father and daughter moaned in ecstasy as they indulged in their sin. Katie moaned rather loudly as she came. But it unphased Sam, as he was too caught up in his own climax, cuming inside of her before pulling out.

Sam pulled his pants up and zipped up as quickly as he could before pulling Katie's pants and underwear up. She moved away from the desk, zipped up. And fastened his belt. Her underwear and the cloth of her pants stuck to her sweaty skin, legs trembling. "Dad, th-that was-..."

"Not a word to your mother. Understood?" He asked with a huff, trying to catch his breath.

"Understood. Although, that wasn't much of a punishment, you know. Felt more like a reward~"

Sam finally turned to her, seeing how red and sweaty she was with a smirk on her face. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly to wipe that smirk off her face. It didn't work too well.

"I'll try to get grounded more often, then"

"Hush. Now go clean yourself up, just in case" Sam spoke, not taking too much time to process what he had just done to his daughter. Instead, he kneeled down and began to pick up the things he had knocked over.

"Will do"

The girl walked over and kneeled down to kiss her father's cheek before leaving.

"Love you dad"

"I love you too, Katie"


End file.
